Weirdest Story Ever
by Epic-Storyteller
Summary: Um let's see it all starts when Amm meets a magic talking snail.


Amm walk walking to school one morning filled with was tired and her life was falling apart when suddenly she saw a she started to couldn't help but feel sorry for herself.  
"Don't cry,"the snail whispered.  
Amm suddenly cried out,not in sorrow but in shock.  
"I won't hurt you,"the snail said softly."My name is me for three wishes."  
"You-you talk,"Amm said fearfully.  
"Yes,"Amber said proudly."I have been touched by the that's not important.I speak to you to relieve you of your problems."  
Amm did not know what to she did know she wanted the wishes.  
"I wish my headache would go away and I got straight As,"Amm said uncertainly.  
The snail glowed brightly for a bit which hurt Amm's eyes and then stopped.  
"There,"Amber said happily."Go on to school you need to wish for stuff just say 'Amber,I wish for pizza'.You know like hurry along."  
Amm,still shocked by this,continued on to school.  
"Susan,"Amm said excitedly when she saw Susan in school opening her opened her mouth to tell her best friend about the snail but Susan cut in and said,"I'm sorry Amm.I told Anna your secret."  
Amm took a minute to let it sink in and suddenly was boiling hot.  
"You told Anna?"Amm yelled."She'll tell Derrick!And not only him she'll tell everyone!"  
Susan did not met her eyes but looked away and Gabrielle walked by and asked what's wrong for Amm's face was red but they both said nothing.  
"Please tell me,"Anh pleaded to Amm.  
Gabrielle was no better for she was pratically on her knees begging Susan to tell her what's wrong.  
At that moment Anna walked by.  
"Amm has a crush on Derrick,"Anna said.  
Anh looked at her quickly and nodded understanding did they dramatically left,pretending they were never there.  
Amm looked angrily at Anna and attacked her.  
Suddenly Anh and Gabrielle were back shouting,"Fight!Fight!"  
They aren't bad 's just that Amm and Anna were having a cat fight with slapping and slaps were so weak they barely did any damage.  
While they were fighting Amm did not know that Amber was watching.  
"Dear me,"Amber said to herself.  
Derrick came and saw the fight.  
"Cut it out girls,"Derrick said pushing them far away from each other.  
Amm blushed fiercely.  
Anh cut in at that moment.  
"Derrick leave at once,"Anh said.  
"Yeah!"Gabrielle said helpfully.  
Derrick looked at Amm and replied no.  
At that instant Anh made a sword appeared out of nowhere in a blue flash.  
"Go,"she said.  
Derrick ran screaming like a girl down the around kids were running too.  
Amm had no idea what was going on.  
Anh smiled statisfied that they were running.  
Gabrielle nodded her approval.  
"What?"Amm yelled."Things are so strange today!My second day of school and everything doesn't make sense!I don't get life!"  
"Neither does many kids,"Anh said wisely.  
Gabrielle looked around.  
"Why is it always me who have to erase their memories?You know I'm going to have a headache after making so many people forget!"  
"While you're at it could you.."Amm said shyly.  
"Sure pal,"Gabrielle said marching off.  
"We have decided to let you know,"Anh said."I am a wizard,Gabrielle is a witch,and Amber is a were-snail,touched by the Stars."  
Suddenly Gabrielle came back.  
"I forgot the doughnuts!"  
"NOOOOO!"Anh shouted falling to her fell after and Susan fainted.  
"WHY GOD WHY?"Gabrielle shouted.  
Amber shook her head sadly.  
"A pity,"she said.  
Anna came to save the day.  
"Sorry Amm I told,"Anna said shamefully."Here's a box of doughnuts.I knew Anh and Gabrielle weren't...you know.I didn't know why I told your it's because I have a crush on Derrick too.I'm also learning from Anh by the way and my favorite color is pink."  
Anh and Gabrielle didn't heard the last part thankfully for if they did they would've banned Anna from wizard or witch liked 's..it's(words cannot descibe it.)  
Now the reason they didn't heard the last part was because they were killing the .Just look at them biting into the sugary are good.  
"Gabrielle did you finish erasing their memories?"Anh asked.  
"Yes,"Gabrielle said proudly."You owe me five bucks by the way."  
"I don't owe you anything,"Anh said."You owed me for the last time I saved your life from the mummy."  
"DANG IT!I'M STILL BROKE!"  
Amber got bored spying on them and transformed into her human form.  
"Hey guys."  
"Who is she?"Amm asked,who didn't know what a were-snail is.  
"Amber,"Gabrielle said absently.  
"I owe you two wishes still,"Amber reminded Amm.  
Then the bell rang,signaling it was time for were late.  
"GREAT!"Gabrielle said."I BLAME AMM FOR NO REASON!"  
"YEAH!"Anh joined in."MOB ASSEMBLE!"  
Amm stepped back and ran to class,clearly with more common sense than Anh and Gabrielle who were making torches and pitchforks appear out of nowhere.  
In class the teacher,,was very displeased.  
"You do not be late to class Anh and Gabrielle,"she said giving them an evelope that had a blackmail letter demanding five bucks.  
"Yes ,"Anh and Gabrielle said shamefully as they walked to their seats.  
turned to the board and then screamed.  
A mummy was drawing on the mummy had golden wrappings and was fat,really fat.  
Suddenly turned into a white knew she was strange but this was beyond never knew that was a werewolf!Amm looked scared for she didn't know what was life was changing dramatically in Middle and Gabrielle looked hungry and bored.  
The white wolf,,clawed at the mummy ripping the mummy made an effort to get out of the chair it was sitting on but was breathing fire at it(Anh and Gabrielle looked surprised at this for who knew werewolves could breath fire).The mummy made no effort to get rid of the fire while it still made an effort to get out of its .Scrowi drank a green potion that made her grow ten times her size and started clawing at the mummy again while the mummy continued its epic adventure of getting out of the and steady wins they say.  
Many of the kids already fainted or fled all except Amm who was frozen with terror and Anna who was hiding behind Anh,who was hiding behind Gabrielle.  
Gabrielle bravely approached the mummy took one look at Gabrielle and took an invisible force at saved Anh's life by being her human shield.  
"I don't owe you anymore,"Gabrielle said as she died.  
"NOO!"Anh shouted while stookup angrily and made a machine gun she shot at the mummy til nothing was left but ashes.  
Then turned and looked hungrily at Anh.  
And shook her head and transformed back into human.  
"GET BACK INTO YOUR SEATS!"she said angrily after the epic death and battle.  
"Gabrielle.."Anh said sadly."You,Anna,erase the people's Amm,wish Gabrielle back to life or else!"  
"Why should I?"Amm said greedily,not caring if Gabrielle was dead.  
"Do as I say!"Anh looked uneasy.  
"NO!I DON'T WANT GABRIELLE BACK TO LIFE IF IT MEANS GIVING UP ONE OF MY WISHES!"Amm said."Unless you agree to grant me three wishes in course wishes you could do."  
Amm turned from innocent girl to evil in like 5 minutes.  
"Never!"Anh said.  
"So you're refusing to do it even though your friend is counting on you?Then you understand,"Amm said.  
Anh shook her head.  
"Wizards cannot grant people wishes or their powers are gone.I'm going to the Underworld,"Anh said epicly.  
Anna,who just returned,and looked at her in shock.  
"Yes!"Anh said.  
"No one has defeated the Black Knight for centuries,"Anna said."Who says you can?Even though I barely know anything about magic,I know that the Black Knight is almost impossible to defeat."  
"Who says anything about battling him?No I'm going to bribe him,"Anh said,who has outstanding bribing skills.  
"Uh what are you going to give him?"Anna asked nervously.  
"The doughnuts!"  
"NOOO!"Anna shouted."Anything but that!"  
"'re right battling him seems 's go!"Anh said holding up a sword.  
"Where do we go?"Amm asked.  
"To a graveyard!I know because I know everything and not because that's where alot of Dead Magic is,"Anh said.  
turned to the young wizard and said,"You're willing to do much for a friend.I have always dream of having a friendship like that.I'll go with you."  
At the graveyard the Grim Reaper was shaking his head.  
"No no,"he said."The Black Knight will kill me."  
"But you're Death,"Amm said."You can't die!Surely this Black Knight,never heard of him really,can't be that powerful for you're more famous."  
"Actually I'm not the Grim Reaper but his son,Bob,"Bob said."I look like him with my bones and stuff but I'm actually part of the Hobonian Club."  
"Amazing,"Anh said.  
"You may enter because I like you people,"he said winking at stepped on his tipy toes and kicked him.  
"You're hot,"he said before fainting with shook her head in disgust and kicked him one more they entered the Underworld,which is a house really.  
"Hobos these days,"Amber said tiredly.  
"Hm,"Anh said looking around."This place looks like Chuck E' Cheese."  
And it was something like Chuck E' Cheese for there was a sign with the name on it and video games everywhere.  
"How are we going to find him?"Anna said looking around."This place is huge."  
"I think that's him over there!"Amm said pointing to a Grim Reaper in the middle of the room talking to Gabrielle.  
"Good job,"Anh said patting Amm's back."We might not have ever found him if it wasn't for you!"  
"No problem,"Amm said humbly.  
"Anh!"Gabrielle shouted walking towards her."Are you dead already?"  
"No,"Anh said."I'm not have come to take you back."  
"You can't,"Gabrielle said."There's alot of hobo grimmys and daughters of the Black Knight(the Grim Reaper.)  
"I got an idea,"Anh come here."  
And she whispered her plans.  
"Yo Grimmy,"Anna said.  
TheBlackKnightlooked angry.  
"That's what you call reapers who suck,"Grim Reaper said.  
"No that's what you call people who rule."  
" there."(And it was actually used to call Grim Reapers who suck.)  
While Anna was distracting the Black Knight the rest of the group ran out of the Anna followed.  
"I'll get you if it's the last thingI do!"Grim Reaper shouted into the night.  
After many strange things the next day was much without magic and kind of.  
"Hey Amm,"Derrick called out.  
Amm was choking Gabrielle to death.  
"Didn't you erase that part too?"  
"No.I forgot."  
Amm slammed Gabrielle against the locker.  
"Someday your laziness shall be the end of you,"Amm said threatingly.  
"No it shall not because Anh shall protect me,"Gabrielle said confidently."Right."  
Anh was whistling while walking was not an innocent girl anymore.  
Gabrielle gasped.  
"How could you?  
Anh bursted out laughing.  
"Of course I will help,"Anh said.  
"See?"Gabrielle said to Amm who was threatening to shoot Anna.  
Derrick walked over.  
"I see you guys are killing each other,"he said,as if it was perfectly normal to threaten your friends.  
"I see you're here weirdly for no reason,"Gabrielle said.  
"I see you are still alive,"Derrick said coldy.  
"HEY HOW DID YOU-"  
"Yes,"Derrick said."That's right.I always did say I had a good memory."  
Anna took Amm's gun and pointed it at Derrick's head.  
"No!"Anh said."Leave shall erase his memory with SUPER STRONG POTION TO ERASE MEMORIES."  
"Uh okay,"Gabrielle said forcing Derrick to drink the he awoke he couldn't remember anything from before.  
He looked around strangely,ignoring the girls and walked away.  
"That was easy,"Amm said totally relieved.  
Then all of a sudden Amber and Gabrielle screamed.A Grim Reaper was seened walking towards them.  
"Yo Amber,"Bob said ignoring the screaming Gabrielle.  
Amber did not look at him but went to the bathroom.  
"Amber,"Bob said sadly with tears in his skeleton eyes.  
The other girls sneaked away slowly.  
Amm looked up at the seemed to be the friends didn't know it at that time but Amm was involved in illegal gnome specialized in selling chocolate also specialized in Magical gnomes that move around in a puff of orange boss name was Oroku her partner is Idiot Naruto she just calls him Bunny.  
"Oroku Sasuke,"she said walking shreddar named Sasuke sneered.  
"Ninja turtles are destroying my property!You must get rid of them!"  
"Yes,"Amm replied blankly."Immediately."  
Amm bowed and left the building,going towards the took out a black walkie-talkie and said,"Foot,I will need backup with this one."She catiously lifted the metal lid and slid down the Ninja Turtle Detector was beeping wildly as she neared a dead end.  
Amm smiled evily as she took out a shotgun and shot the wall.  
"Master Splinter!"Dontello shouted."Someone is shooting down the wall!"  
"Attack!"Master Splinter yelled.  
Mikey took out his weapons and attacked just kicked him and then started violently hitting him with her then the blue masked Leornado stabbed Amm in the punched him and took his swords and started slashing at was no fell down the stairs trying to get while Amm was battling his brothers Ralph was unconscious on the Splinter was too busy fighting the Foot Ninjas when they charged in after was busy fighting the invisble ones and getting beat up.  
"Spare them!"Amm was not fully evil yet.  
The Foot bowed down low,all of chained the turtles and the rat.  
"Okay follow me and drop them at my got that?"she said dramatically.  
And so they sneaked quietly into the night,nothing more than shadows.  
The next morning Anh and Gabrielle,staying over at Amm's house,walked into the kitchen to see four giant turtles and a giant stared and walked straight said in a spoiled voice,"Amm!There's some turtle dudes and a gray rat out here!Do something!"And she too,walked out.  
Anna ran into the room and was like "Wow."Amber did nothing but went into the kitchen,took out some orange,and poured herself a walked over to Anna but accidently spilled orange juice all over Ralph.  
"I'LL KILL YOU!"Ralph said started shaking he mutated into a gigantic green dude!  
"MY NAME IS HULK!"Ralph screamed in a voice that sounded nothing like before."AND YOU SHALL DIE!"  
Amber whipped out her before they battled Amm stopped stabbed "Hulk" with a folk and he fainted.  
"Hulk's only weakness is being stabbed in the stomach with a fork,"Amm whispered."Remember that my friend."  
Mikey started crying.  
"WHY?"Mikey did not she released the when she did the window crashed.  
And Bunny came bursting in.  
"Amm!Amm!"he shouted urgently.  
"What?"Amm said annoyed.  
"The shreddar is going to kill my mom!"Bunny cried."Please help me!"  
"And what is your mom's name?"Amm asked curiously.  
"Anh!"Bunny cried quickly.  
Everyone looked at Anh.  
"I meant Anh Lee!"  
"Ohhhhh!"Everyone nodded understanding the stituation.  
"OHHHH SHIZZ DUDE I HAVE TO SLEEP!"Bunny shouted."It's my bedtime!"  
"At 8 in the morning?"Anna asked.  
"Um I was awake from 7:30 AM to this time,"Bunny replied.  
Anna clapped.  
"You beat Gabrielle!"  
Gabrielle snorted.  
"Please,"Gabrielled said."I managed to make it to 12 PM."  
"WOW!"Everyone started clapping.  
Bunny clapped too and ran away,  
"He's so dramatic,"Amm said."LOOK HE BROKE MY WINDOW!AMBER YOU'RE PAYING!"  
"WHAT FOR?"  
"FOR NOTHING!"  
And the two girls started glaring at each .Best friends.  
But now it was time for them to start the mission.  
We shall now go to Susan,who was having quite an adventure didn't like Susan anymore so basically you might call this a "friendship breakup."Eventually they made up again but that is another story.  
"I don't want you to join Avid,"Susan's mom said angrily."It's full of Mexicans."  
Susan said nothing.  
"And it looks like blah blah blah,"her mom continued as Susan daydreamed.  
"I'm going!"Susan shouted as she got out of the car and slammed the .  
Susan's eyes were red from crying.  
She kept her eyes down and started walking slowly to her classroom.  
All of the kids started staring at her.  
She thought no one cared and started crying some suddenly she heard a voice.  
"Hey!"a boy shouted."What's wrong?"  
Susan turned around to face a boy who had blue hair and blue was wearing black.  
Susan quickly took out a pistol and aimed it at his head.  
"Who are you pervert?"Susan said coldly.  
The boy looked kind of shock.  
"You can't have any weapons at school,"the boy said.  
Susan said,"Say anything and I'll shoot your head off!"  
"I'll say the same to you."  
Susan looked boy was holding a sword against her stomach.  
Susan grumbled and took back her weapon,the boy did the same.  
"What do you want?"Susan asked.  
"I don't want anything,"the boy said sincerely.  
"What do you want?"Susan asked with caution."Money?Or are you one of those s**-maniacs?"  
"Um I just wanted to cheer you up,"the boy said.  
Susan looked at him thoughtfully.  
"What's your name?"Susan asked.  
"Ray."  
"Hm Ray.I'm going to ask you this question,why do you have a sword."  
Raypaused and said,"It is complicated to explain."  
"Explain it!"  
"Maybe next time Susan,"Ray said and walked away.  
"How did he..."  
And Susan shook her head and continued on.

"The beginning of the end has just begun,"Anna said.  
"Um okay,"Amber said."Though my psychic powers tell me the is not is trying to kill Bunny's mom?And why?"  
Anh looked thoughful.  
"The original shreddar is coming back!"Gabrielle shouted.  
"Gabrielle,"Anh said."It is not wise."  
Gabrielle looked down.  
"Sorry."  
"It's okay my 's okay.,"Anh said.  
Suddenly an arrow was thrown,almost hitting Anh's dodged out of the way.  
"What the-"  
And 4 wooden ninjas came.  
"OH YOU WANT TO FIGHT?"Anh shouted.  
Gabrielle took out her sword.  
"I haven't fought with a sword in a long time,"Gabrielle said evilly.  
Anh smiled.  
But they were beaten.  
"How did they-"Gabrielle managed to say before they fainted.  
And the wooden ninjas bowed to them and carried them and their weapons away from school.  
"WAKE UP!"Mikey yelled.  
Gabrielle groaned and looked up.  
"WHAT THE!"Gabrielle said."YOU WERE AT AMM'S HOUSE!"  
"Um well some ninja-"  
"ME TOO!"  
"And they locked us in."  
Gabrielle looked towards the locked took out her sword and began to kill the door but it opened.  
"Ah,"Gabrielle said."I am so good the door opened even if I did nothing."  
"HEY GABY!"Anh shouted."THE DOOR OPENED WITH MY GOOD AWESOME POWERS!"  
"Dang it,"Gabrielle muttered.  
Mikey pointed towards their weapons.  
"YAY!"Anh said."OUR WEAPONS!"  
When they all had their weapons they decided to go the end of the hallway was a door and they opened it.  
"WELCOME!"someone shouted.  
They looked up to see four shreddars.  
"FOUR SHREDDARS!"Ralph shouted."HULK POWER!BOOM BOOM HULK HULK POWER!"  
"Shut up,"one of the shreddars said.  
There were four of was in yellow,one in green,one in blue,and one in brown.  
"My name is Ray,"the blue one disappeared in a puff of blue smoke and reappeared to be a normal boy.  
"This is Irydis,"he said pointing to the yellow epicly punched the ground and disappeared in a puff of smoke to reappear into a blonde girl.  
"This is green one."  
Jay did not disappear in a puff of smoke.  
"I THOUGHT WE WENT OVER THIS JAY!"Ray shouted.  
"But I'm too lazy to."  
"OKAY REDO!"  
And they started the introduction over.  
Finally Ray went to Uni,the brown one,and the ninja tribunal finally explained why they were there.  
"The original shreddar died,"Anh said glaring at Gabrielle."You remember right?What now "new" ninja tribunal."  
"Um I don't know,"Ray said."I just captured you people to tell me what Susan likes."  
"Awwww,"Amber said."You're in love...bitch."She said the last word silently to herself.  
One of the wooden ninjas heard her and attacked her.  
"HELP ME!Bitch.."Amber shouted.  
Ray raised his hand.  
"I heard what she said,"Ray said."And I do not care."  
Anh slapped Amber.  
"Idiot!"  
Anna nodded.  
"Yes,"Anna said."You heard what Anh taught us."  
"HEY!"Gabrielle said.  
"Gabrielle too."  
"Yes..."Uni said."We brought you here to defeat the evil Pink are taking over the already took over go japenese people aren't really japenese people but pink blobs in disguise."  
"I see,"Gabrielle said.  
"No,we brought-"  
Uni slapped Ray across the face and threw him out the window.  
"Master of Stupidity instead of Wisdom I name you,"Uni muttered.  
"He's alright,"Irydis."He won't ."  
"You don't care?"Gabrielle asked.  
"No,"all four of Ray's friends said.  
"Me too,"Gabrielle said.  
"Well anyways,"Jay said."Enter that door over there and start um studying or must discuss something in secret."  
And the ninja tribunal(except for the unconscious Ray)epicly teleported out of there in a puff of smoke.  
"WHAT'S WRONG WITH NINJAS THESE DAYS!"Anh said annoyed.  
And they entered the door.

"Attention students,"Uni said."Ray just this is your new mentor."  
And Edward Cullen walked in.  
"NOOOO!"Anh shouted.  
"I quit!"Gabrielle said.  
Anh and Gabrielle,best friends,started to walk away but Edward said,"There is no turning back on the choice you made."  
"What choice?"Anh said."YOU NEVER GAVE US ONE!WE'RE GOING TO FIGHT YOU TO LEAVE!"  



End file.
